


Self Care Saturday

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Self Care, self care day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Roman has a self care day, its only him
Kudos: 7





	Self Care Saturday

Roman sat in his living room on a cushion near the fireplace, book in hand, and his reading glasses on. His cat Prince was curled up against his side. He heard the wind howling outside blowing leaves off trees. Roman was just relaxed. His phone quietly played disney music, filling the silence of the room. Everything was nice and cozy. It couldn’t be better.

Roman stood up and closed his book. He picked up his cat while he sang along to the music. Roman grinned and put Prince down on the kitchen floor with some food before cooking for himself. Self care saturday, it was all about him today, nobody else. 

Smells of his dinner filled the air along with his freshbaked cake. Roman grinned finishing up before sitting and eating his dinner. The music playing louder now. Roman sang loudly in between bites. He happily sang out. Roman finished and just left his dishes in the sink. He walked to his bedroom before collapsing in bed. He sat up turning on Snow White as he cuddled a pillow watching. 

Today was perfect.


End file.
